Saffy
by Le Staff
Summary: Saffy... Une jeune fille âgée de quinze ans... Qui est-elle donc vraiment ? Law et son équipage n'ont pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !
1. Un bien étrange voleur

Hello everybody !

Voilà, je me suis décidé à poste ma fic Saffy... Qui est complètement modifié X'D

Donc voici le premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un bien étrange voleur...

Le capitaine du navire était, dans sa cabine, assit confortablement dans son lit, un livre de médecine dans ses mains. Il se disait que la journée était calme. Une accalmie sur Grand Line était plutôt rare. Il en profitait donc pleinement, dotant plus qu'aucun de ses subordonnés n'avait eu besoin qu'il n'intervienne pour se calmer. Mais soudain, il remarqua une aura inhabituelle sur son navire. Il fronça les sourcils, interrompit sa lecture et se leva d'un bond avant de se rendre à l'endroit où cette aura était...  
Au même moment, dans une salle où était amassé les trésors de l'équipage, la fameuse personne à qui appartenait cette aura se décourageait...  
Ce n'était pas là non plus qu'elle trouverait les objets qu'on lui avait dérobés.  
Mais elle continua quand même à fouiller, plus pour la forme, sachant déjà, qu'encore une fois, elle ne trouverait rien.

Law, lui ne courrait pas dans les couloirs de son sous-marins, mais, il avait hâte de ficher l'intrus par dessus bord...  
Le voleur cherchait avec tant d'attention qu'il n'entendit pas le capitaine se glisser dans la pièce...  
Le capitaine regarda l'intrus, le jaugeant du regard. D'un mètre soixante-dix environs, il était habillé d'une combinaison noir qui lui empêchait de voir d'autre détail sur cette personne qui n'avait fichtrement rien à faire sur son navire  
Il attendit quelques secondes, et, gardant son calme malgré que son voleur ne l'est pas remarqué, il alluma la lumière... Il se demanda également comment faisait ce voleur pour voir ce qu'il touchait...  
Quant au cambrioleur... Il se tourna lentement...  
Trop lentement d'après le capitaine du navire...  
Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas le voleur commença à parler :  
« Bonjour... »  
Il se foutait carrément de lui, et ça, Law ne l'apprécia pas vraiment...  
Il se saisit de son sabre et fit rapidement une room qui les entoura tous les deux...  
Il allait tranché son cambrioleur, lorsque soudain, la room se brisa Comment cela était-ce possible ?  
Il était comme paralysé, son cerveau cherchant une possibilité pour résoudre ce problème.  
Quant au voleur... Il reprit tranquillement son activité et finit le dernier coffre...

\- Pfff... Rien encore une fois...

Le voleur disait cela d'une intonation légèrement déçue, comme si il avait inlassablement fait cela sur tous les navires qui crossaient sa route.  
Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme, toujours paralysé... Ilcommença à partir.  
Le capitaine retrouva alors toutes ses facultés mentales et physiques, il sauta sur son voleur...  
Puis il lui retira sa capuche et une cascade de cheveux sombres tombèrent...

\- Une... Une femme !

Son voleur était en fait une voleuse !  
Il sentit alors quelque chose sous son autre main, qu'il retira aussitôt...  
Comment n'avait-il pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'une femme ! Même si ses vêtements ne mettaient pas du tout ses formes en valeur, elle avait un visage féminin !  
Et même ! Elle devait avoir, à en croire sa main, une forte poitrine...  
Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué !?  
Remarquant qu'il la mettait dans une position plus qu'embarrassante, il se leva et la laissa se lever sans la quittait un instant du regard, avec une expression à glacer le sang au plus courageux des hommes.

\- T'es qui ? demanda enfin le chirurgien.

\- Je suis euh... Une simple jeune femme... répondit l'intéressée...

\- Ton nom ! Et que fais tu sur MON navire ?!

\- Saffy...

\- Et que fais tu sur mon navire Saffy ?

\- Je cherchais quelque chose...

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Dit-il, sourire énervé au lèvres.

\- D'objets m'ayant été dérobés dans mon enfance... répondit-elle, avec le même sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur j'espère...

\- Malheureusement non...

\- Et comment à tu fais pour briser ma room ?

\- C'est simple, j'ai...

Elle n'eut pas le temps finir sa phrase. En effet un long filet de sang sortit de sa bouche. Bientôt suivi par deux autres.

A ce moment précis, une lueur rouge, couleur d'un sang commençant à peine à coaguler voilât son regard. Le capitaine eu un léger vertige, il se demanda quelques instants ce que cela signifiait.

Saffy le regarda, lui sourit avant de tomber, sans connaissance sur le sol.

\- P'tain ! C'est qui cette fille !

Puis Law la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle d'opération... Ayant croisé Ban dans le couloir, il lui demanda de nettoyer la salle qu'il venait de quitter.  
Ban fut surpris que son capitaine transporte une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses bras, son capitaine ne ramenait jamais ses conquêtes d'un jour sur le sous-marin, mais il s'exécuta tout de même, pour ne pas subir la punition qui l'attendrait s'il n'obéissait pas à son capitaine.  
Une fois dans la salle, Law examina la jeune femme. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas d'autres blessures physiques que les multiples cicatrices, plus ou moins profondes, qui couvraient son dos et ses poignets... Alors pourquoi avait-elle crachait du sang ?  
Il lui fit une transfusion... Vu le sang qu'elle avait perdu, elle en avait besoin...  
Puis ayant fini, il appela son second.  
Bepo arriva presque immédiatement...

\- Oui cap'tain ?

\- Pourrais tu allais chercher une combinaison pour cette jeune femme ?

Bepo, surprit, regarda son capitaine et s'arrêta sur le visage de ce dernier.

\- Cap'tain ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi ?

\- Vos yeux... Ils sont... Différents...

\- ? Comment ça ?

\- ... Ils sont... Bleus...

\- ?

Law alla alors se regarder dans le miroir le plus proche... Il ne remarqua rien de différent au niveau de ses yeux. Son second avait du rêver...

\- Cette combinaison...

\- Oui... Mais il n'en reste plus... Désolé...

\- Prends en une de... Sachi alors.

\- D'accord.

\- Et habille la aussi.

\- Oui... Désolé...

Ayant l'habitude que son second s'excuse sans arrêt, il ne lui en demanda pas la raison et parti rejoindre ses appartements...  
Quant à Bepo... Sachi n'accepta de lui donnait une de ses combinaisons que quand Bepo lui dit que c'était pour une jeune femme...

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

Lâchez un com et vous aurez un cookie !

Comme d'habitude !

Bye !

Aru-nya


	2. Chapter 2

Yo les gens ! le nouveau chapitre 2 !

J'éspére qu'il plaira !

Et euh... Pour la chanson, il s'agit de _Un homme libre_ De David Hallyday

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sans titre sauf si vous en avez un à me proposer !

Quand la jeune femme aux long cheveux ébènes se réveillât, elle constata qu'elle était dans une pièce blanche, à la forte odeur de désinfectant.

Une infirmerie...

\- Bonjour.

Saffy se tourna vers la voix.

\- T'es qui monsieur ?

Law ne répondit pas, buvant simplement un breuvage dont Saffy s'empara avant de le porter à ses lèvres et d'en boire une gorgé.

\- Beurk... café... Pas bon.

L'instant suivant, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle n'avait subitement plus la tête sur les épaules.

Le capitaine lui, se demandait si il s'agissait bien de la même jeune femme qu'il avait prise sur le fait en train de fouiller son navire.

Saffy le regarda dans les yeux et fit un sourire...

\- Vous avez vu ? J'ai plus ma tête et je suis pas morte !

Law la regarda. Consterné. Il était tombé sur une échappée d'asile. Qu'on l'aide. Il allait la tuer. Il allait le faire !

La jeune femme, elle, remit sa tête sur ses épaules et redevint subitement calme.

\- Désolée.

Le sombre jeune homme ne comprenait décidément pas grand chose à ce qui se passait, mais restait néanmoins calme, comme à son habitude.

Il prit rapidement sa température.

\- Ma température naturelle est plus élevée que la moyenne.

\- Une voleuse qui ne vole rien donc.

\- Hein ? Il n'y avait rien qui m'intéressais.

\- Une personne qui crache du sang et s'évanouit sans raison ?

\- Ben euh... ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

Law prenait quelques notes de ce que la jeune femme disait. Elle était vraiment bizarre. C'est à dire, un sujet d'expérience potentiellement intéressant.

\- J'ai faim !

\- Ban va nous apporter à manger. Patiente.

\- Mais j'ai faim maintenant !

Le capitaine soupira. C'était certes un sujet intéressant, mais extrêmement agaçant également.

\- Il fait chaud.

\- Pas tellement.

\- Si.. Et puis c'est quoi ces vêtements ?

\- Les tiens étaient plein de sang.

\- C'est bon le sang.

\- Pas pour les vêtements.

\- Ohhh...

Law réfléchit quelques instants avant de trouver le mot juste pour définir la jeune femme Gamine.

C'était vraiment une gamine.

De son côté Saffy jouait avec le zip de sa combinaison, l'ouvrant et la fermant.

\- Pourquoi je suis nue sous la combi ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur le haut de la combinaison de la jeune femme, lui offrant une magnifique vue sur sa douce poitrine.

\- Bonne question.

Law s'empara des anciens vêtements de la jeune fille et lui donna ses sous-vêtements.

\- Merci.

Elle attendit un peu... Encore un peu.

\- Euh. C'est pas que mais je voudrait me changer en fait.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Mais euh. Seule.

\- Hors de question.

Saffy le regarda alors dans les yeux et se déshabilla en même temps.

\- La vue te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup.

Le capitaine la regardait en détail, songeant qu'il aurait de quoi s'amuser...

La jeune femme se rhabilla.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Oui.

Un silence qui parut étrangement long à la jeune femme se mit en place. Elle regarda le capitaine du navire. Qui la regardait le regardait. Donc elle regardait son capitaine qui regardait qu'elle le regardait. Le capitaine regardait donc la jeune femme qui regardait qu'il la regardait le regardait. (Vous pouvez vérifier, c'est correct!)

\- Hmmm... Il me manque un truc... Ah !

\- ?

La jeune bizarre se leva et se dirigea vers ses anciens vêtements, en retirant une boussole.

\- Ma boussole chérie !

Elle l'accrocha comme elle pu à sa combinaison et sourit. Elle était bien comme ça, là, avec sa boussole.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Quelques minutes passèrent. La jeune femme se mit à chanter.

 _Toi qui crois que la terre est ronde_

 _Tu n'te doutes pas une seconde_

 _Que ton histoire pourrait changer..._

 _Si tu n'veux plus rester dans l'ombre_

 _Avant qu'un beau jour ne fondent_

 _Tous tes espoirs, que tu n'te sentes un peu partout_

 _étranger..._

 _Viens, il existe un nouveau monde_

 _Où la lune est toujours blonde_

 _Et les étoiles restent allumées..._

 _Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte_

 _Ce qu'on peut lire dans les contes_

 _Si tu veux voir la liberté..._

 _Prends entre tes mains ton destin_

 _Mets les voiles dès ce matin_

 _Pour la planète où tu veux vivre..._

 _Prends le large rien ne te retient_

 _C'est ta vie elle t'appartient_

 _Si tu veux être un homme libre..._

Elle en était là lorsque Ban entra. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une furie à la peau claire se jetait sur ses plats.

* * *

Alors ?

*tend du fondant au chocolat*


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO !

Ici Aru, un nouveau chapitre !

Le trois !

X'DDD Bon je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

\- At.. ATCHOUM !

Il s'en fallut de peu que les assiettes ne finissent au sol. Ban n'avait éternué lorsque Saffy avait pris toutes les assiettes, ce qui les avait sauvées.

Le cuisinier continuait d'éternuer, et Saffy mangeait tranquillement. Se souciant en priorité de son estomac.

\- Ban ?

\- At.. Déso... Tchh ! Cap'tain !

Law regarda son subordonné. Il faisait une réaction allergique. Oui... Mais à quoi ?

Il n'avait jamais eu de réaction en entrant dans cette pièce... Et la seule nouvelle chose présente était Saffy... Il était allergique à la jeune femme ? Mais c'est impossible.

Ban n'était allergique qu'au chat de surcroît ! La jeune femme avait peut-être des chats, et donc quelques poils sur elle ?

Dans tout les cas, il calma la crise de Ban et l'allongea sur un autre lit de l'infirmerie.

\- Saffy, aurais-tu des chats ?

\- Euh... Non...

\- Aurais-tu n'importe quoi de félin sur toi ?

\- Euh oui.

\- ALORS DEGAGE ! Il est allergique aux chats !

\- Ah.

Saffy sortit donc de la pièce, ayant déjà terminer de manger son assiette.

Elle se promena sur le pont où il n'y avait pas... Un chat.

\- Pourquoi il m'a crié dessus...

Parce que t'es conne.

Mais c'est pas vrai d'abord !

Si.

Mais arrête... Je suis gentille moi ! Puisque tu m'aimes pas, et bien, je vais... COURIR !

Pitié...

La jeune femme se mit à courir comme une folle sur le pond du navire.

\- AHHHHHHH ! POUSSEZ VOUS !

\- What ? … AH !

Boom.

\- Aie.

\- Désolée.

\- Faut pas courir comme ça...

\- Mais j'aime courir !

\- C'est pas une raison ! Et puis t'es qui d'abord !

\- Bonne question ! T'es qui !

\- J'ai posé la question en premier.

\- Tss... Je suis Saffy.

\- Moi Sachi.

\- Enchantée.

\- De même.

Saffy le regarda longtemps, le jeune homme à la casquette quand à lui, rougissait... Qu'une aussi jolie femme le regarde ne le laissait pas vraiment indifférent.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais partit en courant avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se rendit directement, Raptor Jesus sais comment, dans la cuisine, où elle se servit. Et pas qu'un peu.

Elle ressortit de la pièce, une pomme à la main et retourna sur le pont.

Law était justement sur ce dernier, cherchant la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui lui prit sa casquette en le voyant. Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme fini à l'eau. Où elle coula à pic.

Cette conne ne savait pas nager en plus... Il la fit repêcher.

\- Ahhh... J'ai failli y passer cette fois... Tshii !

\- Ça nous aurait fait des vacances.

\- C'est méchant ATSHIII ! J'ai manger un fruit du démon moi... C'est normal que je coule idiot !

Décidément, la jeune femme allait devoir apprendre à SE LA FERMER. Non vraiment, avoir la tête détaché du corps ça allait cinq minutes.. Pas plus.

Mais bon... C'était Saffy.

Alors qui sait, elle était même capable de trouver cela, tordant. Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Cette jeune femme était folle, tout simplement. Pourquoi chercher plus loin ?

 _ **Fin.**_ (Normalement il était énorme mais bon...)

'

'

'

'

'

Une fois que la jeune femme eu de nouveau sa tête sur le cou (dans le bon sens), elle courut se chercher une couverture bien chaude dans une des chambres, dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla.

Le jeune femme se releva et monta à vitesse grand V sur le mat. D'où elle sauta en gueulant :

 _I believe I can fly !_

Elle atterrit sur ses petites jambes et se releva comme si de rien était et continua :

 _I believe I can touch the sky !_

 _I think about it every night and dat_

 _Spring my wings an fly away !_

Elle était folle. Un cas désespéré.

Le capitaine ainsi que le reste complet de l'équipage préféra partir du pont. Qui sait. La connerie était peut-être contagieuse ?

La jeune femme se sentit seule. Elle s'assit dans un coin qui semblait moelleux et s'assoupit.

Elle se réveilla en entendant une douce voix lui gueuler :

\- ON DORT PAS SUR BEPO C'EST MA PLACE !

\- C'est qui Bepo ? Laisse moi dormir sur mon coussin vilain mr.

\- Désolé.

\- Qui a parlé ?!

C'est seulement à se moment là qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas sur un coussin géant.

Non, il s'agissait en fait d'une peluche géante en, forme d'ours blanc ! TROP COOLLLLL pensa la jeune femme.

\- KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! A moi !

Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans l'eau.

* * *

Et voilà X'DDDDD

Cette fois c'est du coulant au chocolat avec une boule de glace (au choix) et de la chantilly (facultative) !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello bande de gens !

Désolée du retard... mais on vous à prévenu u.u y en aura..

Je suis plus sur "Les drabbles WTF" en ce moment... En plus j'avais le chap 2 de "Dofyprane" à écrire...

Bref, bonne lecture ~

* * *

Une fois de nouveau repêchée, la jeune femme se jeta sur Law et le mordit à la tête.

Retour à l'eau.

Saffy chopa un rhume. Elle mourut.

 **Fin** **.**

Nan j'déc.

Elle se retrouva donc de nouveau dans l'eau, et repêchée. Ceci fait, elle se mit en boule dans un coin et pleura.

Bepo alla lui faire un câlin, parce que... Ben parce que les câlins c'est le bien, voilà.

Saffy se calma, et elle regarda fixement l'eau.

 _Rame, rame sur ton bateau,_

 _Franchi le court d'eau..._

 _Joyeusement joyeusement_

 _Joyeusement joyeusement_

 _La vie est un rêve._

… Euh... Cette gamine était euh.. Folle.

\- Avec tout ça... J'ai faim moi...

\- ON A MANGE Y A UNE HEURE !

\- Pour.. Pourquoi tu cris Shachi ?

Une fois de plus, Saffy pleura.

Elle était là depuis quoi ? Même pas une journée ?

Mais putain, l'équipage entier en avait ras le cul d'elle ! (Je ne dirais rien, mais je les comprends u.u)

Ils avaient déjà envie de la buter !

Nan mais comprenez aussi ! La gamine était d'une chiantise !

Elle était belle, naïve... Et surtout.. COMPLETEMENT TIMBREE ! (comme ma lettre que j'ai envoyée ce matin par La Poste)

Law la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Elle arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et le regarda aussi dans les yeux.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Un instant qui parut long.

Et c'était le cas car en fait.. Il avait duré bien dix minutes.

C'est à dire, le temps que Law ne détourne les yeux pour regarder d'où provenait l'étrange son qui depuis cinq minutes lui fracassait les tympans.

\- J'AI GAGNE !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai battu Law a une baston du regard !

L'équipage resta bouche bée. (Cééééé) Elle pensait que c'était une bataille ?!

Mais mon Raptor Jésus ! Mais jusqu'où s'étendait sa connerie ?!

\- …Shachi, Penguin. Balançait là à l'eau pour moi... Et repêchez là.

Oui, Law ne trouvait plus la force de le faire lui même... Ni l'intérêt.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose.

Un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec son lit.

Cette gamine l'épuisait (comme une épuisette) au plus au point.

Elle n'avait aucune éducation en plus..

\- Owi ! J'aime le blanc !

\- De quoi tu parles encore ?

\- Hein ? Mais je te parle pas vilain mr !

Ah... Ben visiblement si. Il avait encore assez de force pour la jeter à l'eau lui-même.

Ceci fait, il retourna dans ses quartiers, enfin, et se jeta sur son lit tandis que son équipage tentait de la repêchée.

Elle resta trop longtemps dans l'eau.

Elle mourut donc. Fin.

Elle ne respirait plus... Il fallait donc... Faire sortir l'eau... Faire entrer l'air... Faire du bouche à bouche.. Ou du bouche à nez... M'enfin, ils préféraient tous le bouche à bouche ici...

Ils se battaient pour savoir qui allait le faire !

Pendant ce temps, discrètement, Bepo la sauvait.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Saffy se réveilla, des poils pleins la bouche.

Et lorsque l'équipage, qui avait fait un « rognon, rognon, la queue du cochon » (quand on y pense... C'est... Bizarre...) décida qui le ferra, un homme s'élança sur Saffy...

Et l'embrassa à pleine bouche vu qu'elle était réveillée et disparu aussitôt.

\- C'était pas PandaMan ?

\- Si... Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Surement à la recherche d'une Panda girl...

\- Possible...

De son côté, Bepo était tout content.

Non, mais franchement !

Il avait vu un autre ursidé !

Il était refait pour la semaine là !

De son côté, Saffy n'avait rien comprit... Un espèce d'homme panda l'avait embrassée et était parti sans demandé son reste...

Elle décida qu'il était tard (Soleil : Hé ho ! Je suis encore bien haut !) et alla se coucher.

Le navire redevint soudainement bien calme et chaque membre vaqua à ses occupations.

* * *

Saffy : TwT Je te hais... Je passe pour une débile mentale... Tu le paieras un jour tu sais..

Aru : ou pas mhouhaha !

Saffy :... Les gens, forcez là à se mettre dans le texte ! Tous avec moi Alnia txt ! Alnia txt !

Aru : u.u non. Ils vont pas t'obéir. Ah ! Au fait, comme d'habitude je donne toujours une pâtisserie et ben.. Aujourd'hui c'est sablé. Qui en veut ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Pas de blabla aujourd'hui parce que je me sens pas bien donc voilà.

Bonne lecture,

Je vous mange,

Aru-nya.

* * *

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

En effet, le sous-marin jaune avait immergé depuis bien cinq heure.

La première chose qu'elle fit ?

Dévaliser la cuisine bien sur !

Ceci fait, elle sortit de la salle à manger en se frottant le ventre quand soudain... Elle passa devant une fenêtre.

Elle s'assit devant et commença de nouveau à chanter :

 _Les petits poissons dans l'eau,_

 _Nagent, nagent, nagent, nagent, nagent,_

 _Les petites poisson dans l'eau,_

 _Sont aussi bons que les gros,_

 _Les gros les petits, sont bons aussi._

 _Les petits les gros, sont bons comme il faut,_

Ayant fini cette pittoresque reprise, elle commença à griffer la vitre, comme si elle pensait pouvoir attraper les pitits poissons...

Un membre de l'équipage (dont on ne citera pas son nom par souci d'anonymat) regardait cet étrange spectacle en se disant qu'elle avait l'air bonne. Et il ne parlait pas de l'eau.

Alors il s'approcha et tenta de la draguer plutôt lourdement...

\- Salut beauté...

\- Oui... L'océan est une beauté magnifique.

Un facepalm retentit, s'amplifiant avec l'écho dans tout le couloir. Elle était d'une connerie trop profonde... Au moins égale à la profondeur de cette beauté océane.

Trop conne vraiment. Il fit demi-tour, déçu.

Saffy ne comprit pas pourquoi il partit, mais retourna à la contemplation de ce bleu magnifique qu'elle voyait à travers la vitre pour la première fois de sa stupide existence.

(C'est à ce moment que l'auteure remarque que Saffy n'avait pas encore décéder dans ce chapitre et qu'elle décida de changer cela.)

Soudain, Saffy eu une crise cardiaque et mourut. (Voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite !)

Non... Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, car en effet, elle venait de remarquer que l'eau était de plus en plus claire, ce qui signifiait qu'il remontait à la surface !

Et que donc, et que donc... ELLE NE POURRAIT PLUS ATTRAPER LE MOINDRE DES POISSONS QU'ELLE VOYAIT !

Elle s'acharna donc sur la pauvre vitre, essayant de la briser avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Tout.

Même Law quand il passa hasardeusement dans ce couloir.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il avait été attrapé avec force et balancé avec rage sur la vitre. Il n'avait pas eu mal mais... WTF ?!

\- Saffy...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas mourir !

Il allait s'exécuter lorsque soudain, il remarqua le regard médusé de la jeune femme sur la vitre.

Il regarda aussi, tentant de la comprendre.

Et il vit quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un..

Il y avait une jeune fille en noir et gris qui était en train de.. Se noyer non ?

Il hésita. Devait-il la sauver au risque de tomber sur une marine ?

Ou pire encore, de tomber sur une deuxième Saffy !

A cette pensée, il se retint de frissonner. Ce serait horrible.

Bon, par charité, il la sauva quand même (non c'est pas par charité, mais je suis pas dans sa tête et je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça...)

Elle était toute petite en plus ! Un mètre cinquante ! Elle ne remplissait qu'à peine le lit de l'infirmerie de la plus petite taille de l'infirmerie !

Il fit sortir l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons, puis il sortit de la pièce croisant Bepo qui y entra et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille mystérieuse.

Le capitaine fut surpris du comportement de son second et lui demanda pourquoi il restait là.

\- Désolé.

\- .. Réponds.

\- Elle... Sent bon.

Law fut surpris et sorti sans ajouter un mot.

Au moins, Bepo pourra la surveiller quand elle sera réveillée..

Quant à Saffy, il fut obliger de lui administrer un calmant pour QU'ELLE FERME ENFIN SA GUEULE !

Et il put enfin.. ENFIN se reposait sans craindre une connerie de la jeune femme.

* * *

X'D une petite review fait toujours plaisir !

CREPE A SIX EUROS BORDEL !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

Tout d'abord je m'excuse de cet énorme retard... Je suis désolée mais avec le bac tout ça... Et puis j'avais pas vraiment d'idées non plus...

Du coup me revoilou sur ce fandom ^^ il m'a quand même manqué !

Sur ce... Je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Toujours à côté de la petite femme, Bepo fini par s'endormir.

Ce fut seulement quelques heures plus tard que cette fille miniature se réveilla, curieusement, se fut exactement au même moment que Saffy se réveilla.

Leur de lit se faisant respectivement face, elle ne pure que plonger leur regard dans celui de la jeune face en face lorsque simultanément elles se relevèrent pour se mettre en position assise.

-T'es qui ? Dirent-elles d'une même voix.

Puis elles se regardèrent longuement. Lorsque enfin la plus jeune bougea la main gauche, Saffy bougea la droite, créant ainsi un jeu de miroir que Law regardait, en retrait, légèrement amusé.

Se jeu continua une bonne dizaine de minutes, se clôturant par la mort de Saffy, causé par la congoléxilation des lois du marché. (Magnifique mort ma foi)

Avant de ressusciter par la force de Raptor Jésus.

En se relevant, l'effet miroir reprit.

Ou pas.

En effet lorsqu'elle se releva, elles crièrent :

-SAFFYYYYYYY !

-ALNIAAAAAAA !

Et oui... Elles se connaissent.

La suite au prochain chapitre !

Non j'dec...

Bref... Reprenons.

Bepo se réveilla en les entendant crier et dans un geste de protection pour la petite fille qu'il surveillait, il la pris dans ses bras en la serrant légèrement, la couvrant de son doux pelage.

-Bepo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le capitaine du navire intrigué.

-Désolé.

-Je veux une réponse pas de tes excuses.

-HEE ! Tu pourrais être un peu gentil avec Mr nounours polaire !

-C'est vrai ça ! Répliqua Saffy, ne voulant pas être écartée de la conversation.

-...

Elles auraient mieux fait de se taire... En effet dans la seconde suivant leurs paroles, leur tête s'échangèrent entre elles.

Ce que Law regretta amèrement d'avoir fait en entendant leurs rires atrocement aiguës.

Une fois leur tête de retour à leur place, les deux jeunes femmes se calmèrent et Saffy engagea une discussion avec sa connaissance.

-Alors toi aussi t'as réussi à t'échapper . ?

-Ben oui sinon je serais pas là !

-Comment t'as fait ?

-Je suis passée sous les jambes du gardien et j'ai couru !

-Comme quoi c'est pratique de faire une mètre cinquante ~

-UN METRE CINQUANTE ET UN ET DEMI !

Sur ses mots, Alnia se leva et mangea Saffy. Rip à elle.

Fin.

Elle la mordit seulement en réalité et sortit un micro de nul part et se leva avec sa compagne avant de crier dedans comme des tarées :

 _Libérées, délivrées,_

 _Nous n'y retourneront jamais !_

 _Libérées, délivrées,_

 _Enfin la liberté !_

 _Nous laissons notre enfance au passé !_

 _Perdues sur Grand Line..._

 _Le fuite est pour nous le prix de la liberté !_

Puis elles lâchèrent le micro pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous, surtout celui de l'équipage.

On raconte d'ailleurs qu'une armada de la marine passait à quelques centaines de mètre de cela, et que, effrayé, ils firent demi-tour bien vite.

-Saf' ? Mon chaton je

-JE SUIS UNE PANTHERE PAS UN VULGAIRE CHAT SALE SALE.

-Une panthère ? Comment ça ? Les interrompit Law

-Ben euh... Je suis une hybride quoi, répondit naturellement Saffy.

-Mi panthère blanche, mi humaine, compléta la petite.

Law réfléchit quelques secondes, analysant les paroles des deux jeunes femmes et regardant de plus près les attributs félin que sa gamine avait rendues visible.

-T'approches pas de Ban alors la gamine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas le tuer il est allergique au chat.

-Ah... Mais... Mais... MAIS C'EST LUI QUI FAIT LA BOUFFE !

Law ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se tourna vers Alnia.

-Ce n'est pas que vous me faites chier toutes les deux... En fait si. J'en garde qu'une. Faite la à chifoumi.

-Ok !

-Tu vas perdre comme la merde que tu es !

Et elles jouèrent.

Et l'heureuse gagnante fut... AUCUNE DES DEUX !

En effet, il u eut égalité. Et ce fut de même pour toutes les autres parties qu'elles jouèrent jusqu'à ce que Law les interrompre à cause d'un mal de crâne plus que présent et douloureux.

-On verra ça plus tard... Je vais me reposer. Tu viens Bepo ?

-Oui cap'tain! Répondit ce dernier en le suivant, en reprenant Alnia dans ses bras au passage.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

Une glace à votre parfum préféré pour chaque review ^^

Câlin dans vos gueules.

Je vous mange.

Aru-nya.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

Le chapitre 7... ENFIN !  
Pour les chansons... Ben une impro de moi et x'D je vous spoil pas la deuxième.

D'ailleurs... Si jamais vous voulez que SAFFY chante une chanson particulière, précisez la moi en commentaire.. J'avoue que j'ai plus vraiment d'idées...  
Les chansons d'Alnia, ça va j'ai celle(s) de la suite, car oui elle va chanter aussi, et oui je parle de moi à la troisième personne...

Sur ce on se retrouve en bas !  
Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Law soupira, il n'avait rien contre la toute petite jeune femme, mais qu'avait Bepo à la préférer à lui ?!  
Alnia, comme si elle pouvait entendre ce qu'il pensait, le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un regard des plus sadiques, ce qui énerva d'autant plus le capitaine qui se retint de la balancer dehors..  
Cette pensée lui fit relever une question qu'il n'avait pas encore posé à la jeune fille :  
-T'as manger un fruit du démon aussi ?  
-Non pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi t'étais en train de te noyer alors ?  
-Ben parce que je sais pas nager '-'  
Il l'a regarda de longues minutes dans les yeux sans pouvoirs dire quoi que ce soit tellement la connerie de cette jeune fille était indéfinissable.  
-Bepo ? Pourquoi tu la serres comme ça ?  
-Pardon... Elle... Elle est comme moi Captain..  
-Ewe suis un ursidé bitches !  
-Comment ça ?  
-Suis une hybride B-)  
-... Ah.  
-Suis un fucking panda magueule !  
-euh... Ok.  
-Azi fait genre t'en a quelques chose à foutre s'teuplait !  
-J'en ai rien à foutre justement.  
-Fais genre ou je demande à Saffy de chanter...

Un long combat de regard commença alors, bien que la plus jeune est la tête complètement à l'envers au vu du fait que pour plus de tranquillité dans sa marche, Bepo l'avait fait basculer dans la position si connue du sac à patate sur l'épaule.

-Je compte à trois petit Law ~  
-Tu le ferras pas, sinon je te bute.  
-Un ~  
-... T'en ai pas capable.  
-Deux ~  
-Je te crois pas idiote.  
-Deux et demi ~  
-Tu vas tuer tes tympans si tu le fais...  
-Trois. SAFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Saffy, telle une furie, arriva en courant et demanda en criant :

-QUOIIIIIIIIII ?!  
-CHANTES !  
-Uesh suis pas ton esclave.  
-... Saffy veux-tu bien chanter pour moi... S'il te plait ?  
-Je déconnais j'allais le faire x'DDD  
-Fais pas chier et chante.

Sur cette demande si gentillement dite, Saffy ressortit son micro et...

-Merde je chante quoi moi ?  
-Ben je sais pas... Ce que tu veux '-'  
-Mais j'ai pas d'idée ;-;  
-Bah démerdes toi.  
-Mais ;-; … Bon...

 _Je t'aime,_  
 _Seul ça compte pour moi,_  
 _Je voudrais,_  
 _Que toujours tu sois là,_  
 _Près de moi,_  
 _A mes cotés tel mon roi,_  
 _Épouses moi,_  
 _Oui je te parle à toi,_  
 _Toi mon petit baka,_  
 _Toi pour qui mon cœur s'enflamme_  
 _Toi pour qui je_

-TA GUEULE TU CHANTES JUSTE ET BIEN ! MOI JE VEUX DE LA MERDE POUR FAIRE CHIER LAW !  
-M... Mais je croyais que c'était juste pour... Pour je sais pas... J'aurais du m'en douter...  
-Ewi :/

Et ce fut sur ces paroles qu'Alnia avala tout rond la jeune Saffy qui mourut une fois de plus.  
Une fois ressuscitée, la jeune femme courut à l'infirmerie où elle dormait jusqu'à présent et se roula dans les couvertures avant de pleurer.

-Je crois que tu l'as blessée...  
-Mais non..  
-Si si.  
-Non non.  
-Si.  
-Bon c'est moi qui chante alors !

La minuscule Alnia se saisit donc du micro que la panthère avait fait tombé dans sa fuite et chanta, d'une voix suraiguë au possible :

 _J'vais vous chanter la chanson des licornes_  
 _Parce que tout le monde aime les licornes_  
 _A part les putains d'meurtriers._

 _C'est partiiiiii !_  
 _Je suis une licorne avec les pouvoirs magiques,_  
 _Mon style est épileptique._  
 _Je suis une licorne avec une crinière swaggé,_  
 _Elle est douce comme Beyoncé._

 _UNICORN !_

 _Une licorne c'est une corne avec un ch'val au bout,_  
 _Chez nous y'a pas de sexe, on fait seulement des bisous._  
 _Nous on vit dans des villas, sur les putains de nuages,_  
 _Et nos croupes sont plus charnues que le cul d'Nicki Minaj._

 _Je suis une licorne qui fait du bodybuilding,_  
 _Pour plaire à Ryan Gosling._

 _Je suis une licorne qui aime manger du popcorn_  
 _Bien à l'aise devant YouPorn._

Malheureusement, ou heureusement ? Pour Law, il n'eut pas l'incroyable chance d'entendre la totalité du chant de la jeune fille, en effet, le cerveau de ce dernier s'était échappé par tout les endroits possible et imaginables pour mettre un terme à cet incroyable torture.

-Bepo ? Je crois que pour une fois, c'est Law qui est mort...  
-M'enterre pas si vite... Tu vas sincèrement regretter ce que tu viens de faire...

Le jeune homme dirigea son sadique regard directement sur sa poitrine et ses mains se placèrent curieusement sur ses hanches.  
La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre.

Son regard se vida de toutes ces étincelles qui la rendaient mignonne et pétillante de vie.  
Elle se mit à trembler alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de liquide lymphatique, et, d'un murmure que personne ne lui connaissait sur ce navire, elle le supplia :

-P... Pas ça... Pitié... Je.. Je veux pas... Je... On n'en peux plus... On ne veut plus revivre ça... S'il vous plait... On sera sage...

Sa supplique était interrompu par ses nombreux sanglots et son visage, couvert de larmes luisantes, avait une expression totalement horrifiée.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Le scénario va se préciser un peu plus à chaque chapitre maintenant, mais je vous rassure... Saffy et Alnia seront toujours aussi folles et vivantes (lel)  
Pour la deuxième chanson il s'agit bien sur de "La chanson des licornes" de Natoo.

Lâchez une review et en échange vous aurez des bonnes châtaignes bien chaudes !

Câlins dans vos gueules !  
Je vous mange.  
Aru-nya.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey hey !  
Bonjour les gens !  
Ici toute l'équipe du Staff !  
Désolée pour le retard ;_; Le disque dur où était le début du chapitre avait disparu...  
Bref x'D Le scénario s'installe petit à petit... Car oui y en a un !

Sur ce !  
Bonne lecture !  
Pensez à la review des familles !  
Le Staff.

* * *

Lentement, Alnia tomba dans le néant le plus total. Elle s'était évanouit et ses sanglots s'étaient enfin tut.

Suivant sa plus grande habitude, Law soupira et partit de nouveau à l'infirmerie, laissant toutefois la jeune femme à la garde de Bepo.

Il entra sans toquer, après tout, il était sur son navire. Là, il trouva une douce Saffy pleurante, enfouie sous de nombreuses couvertures.

Il les enleva d'un geste brusque et la regarda.

-Qu... Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule toi aussi ?

Law, trop concentrée sur la queue blanche de la jeune femme, prit d'abord le temps de la caresser avant de répondre :

-La débile s'est évanouit après m'avoir supplier de pas la toucher sexuellement.

La jolie panthère écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement pour elle, Law bloqua sa main et l'attacha rapidement aux barreaux du lit désormais défait de l'infirmerie.

-Détaches moi !

-Raconte moi pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça alors et j'y réfléchirais.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui.

-Bon ben alors...

Saffy se concentra en le regardant dans les yeux et commença à lui raconter d'une voix calme et posée :

-Ben en fait on vivait dans un labo et comme on est putain de belle et ben les mecs en profitaient :/

-Ah.

-T'as vu tu t'en balek... Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ?

-Les gens ne s'évanouissent pas souvent sans raison.

-Ouais. J'ai le droit de chanter ?

-Non.

-Merde. Tu me détaches ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu me ferais chier après.

-Ah. Tu peux nous conduire quelque part alors ? Comme ça tu nous auras plus sur le dos.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux de Law, il allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de ces deux gros trucs proprement.

-Et où ça ?

-Sur l'île de Yorokobi.

-Jamais entendu parler.

Sur cette légère petite affirmation du capitaine, Saffy ouvrit grand les yeux et cria :

-TU CONNAIS PAS YOROKOBI ?! MAIS OU VAS LE MONDE ?!

-Ben... Pas à Yoroko-truc visiblement...

-Ben Yoro' c'est une île n'abritant que des attractions...

-En bref c'est un parc d'attraction.

-Mais énorme !

-Et pourquoi vous voulez y aller ?

-Ben on travaille là-bas '-'

Un grand silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Alnia ne rentre en courant dans la salle et se jette sur Law

-DETACHE LA SALE PERVERS !

Tandis qu'elle criait, la jeune fille vu pour la première fois de sa vie quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir... Devant elle se tenait son dos.

-Salut poto !

Bien sur, le dos, ne possédant pas de bouche, ne put lui répondre...

Law soupira et détacha Saffy, avant de partir, la laissant reconstituer le puzzle qu'était devenue Alnia.

Une fois ceci fait, elles se rendirent sur le pont, voulant respirer un peu d'air frais.

-Il faut vite retourner chez nous...

-Oui ^w^

-C'est dommage...

-Hein ?

-Ah non rien x'D je me parle à moi même...

-Encore ?! O.O Mais tu deviens pas folle Saf' quand même ?

-Hé ! C'est pas moi qui était en train de me noyer comme une merde dans l'eau u.u

-Mais _; je voulais juste t'attraper des poissons pour te faire plaisir...

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs se tourna alors vers la plus jeune et lui fit un sourire sincère, reflétant une pointe de tristesse et lui dit :

-Reste en vie... ça suffit à faire mon bonheur.

L'autre la regarda d'un regard légèrement intrigué mais Saffy reporta de nouveau son regard sur la mer et pouffa de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui a à la fin .

-Law m'a vraiment cru quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait été violé.

-Sériously ?

-Oui.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elles partirent toutes les deux dans un franc rire qui ne cessa pas avant une bonne demi-heure.


	9. Info

Hey les gens !  
Ici l'auteure de tout ce beau bordel !  
Je voulais juste signaler que cette histoire, ainsi que toutes les autres sont en pause, et ce, pour un temps indéterminé.  
Je vais très très mal en ce moment...  
Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me ressourcer, me retrouver...

Du coup je voudrais toutes celles, et ceux, qui m'ont lu, qui m'ont suivi, et qui m'ont encouragé.  
A vous tous, un grand merci.

A bientôt j'espère.  
Alnia.


End file.
